The present application is related to the following commonly-owned U.S. patent applications filed on Jun. 29, 2007, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety:                (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,389, entitled WASHER FOR USE WITH A SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,747;        (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,251, entitled SURGICAL STAPLE HAVING A SLIDABLE CROWN, now U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0005807;        (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,363, entitled METHOD OF MANUFACTURING STAPLES, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,966,799;        (4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,415, entitled SURGICAL STAPLES WITH IMPROVED TISSUE COMPRESSION FEATURES, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,151;        (5) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,274, entitled STAPLE CARTRIDGE CAVITY CONFIGURATIONS, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,590,762;        (6) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,275, entitled STAPLE CARTRIDGE CAVITY CONFIGURATION WITH COOPERATIVE SURGICAL STAPLE, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,197;        (7) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/823,988, entitled SURGICAL STAPLE HAVING A SLIDABLE CROWN, now U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0005809;        (8) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,079, entitled SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENTS HAVING A RELEASABLE STAPLE-FORMING POCKET, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,209;        (9) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,524, entitled SURGICAL PROCEDURE USING A CUTTING AND STAPLING INSTRUMENT HAVING RELEASABLE STAPLE-FORMING POCKETS, now U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0001130;        (10) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,299, entitled SURGICAL STAPLE HAVING A DEFORMABLE MEMBER WITH A NON-CIRCULAR CROSS-SECTIONAL GEOMETRY, now U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0082125;        (11) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,136, entitled SURGICAL STAPLE HAVING A DEFORMABLE MEMBER WITH A NON-CIRCULAR CROSS-SECTIONAL GEOMETRY, now U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0082126;        (12) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,446, entitled SURGICAL STAPLE HAVING AN EXPANDABLE PORTION, now U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0001121; and        (13) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/824,252, entitled RE-LOADABLE SURGICAL STAPLING INSTRUMENT, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,703.        